The Other Harry Potter
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Trinity Graves the girl who disappeared for eleven years from the world of magic, now is found in Salem at Spenser Academy living with her loving uncle, aunt, and cousin. Now that she's invited to attend at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry, she will follow her missing parent's footsteps to rebuild the family name that held the magic world together. Book 1
1. Chapter 1

The Other Harry Potter

(A Harry Potter Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Stubborn Owl

...Black water... I'm drowning in liquid darkness. I don't know why, I don't even know if I'm actually drowning. I can breathe, but I'm floating in black liquid. I can't see what's in here, but I can see a light up above. Every time I try swimming up to that light, I only get pulled back down into the darkness.

More of all, I still can't tell what these whispers are saying. They're always talking, always trying to say something to me but it's not english. I don't know what language it's saying but I sure know it's not spanish. Hell it doesn't even sound Greek, if only I could understand, maybe I'll won't have this dream every night.

Finally I heard two words of english. It was a familiar voice of a girl. She said, "Wake up!" Next thing that happened. I was hit so hard in the head I woke up from my dream.

"OW! DAMMIT!" I shouted as I place my hands over the painful spot on my head. I look at my cousin as I said, "Must you always do that when I'm trying to sleep, Eon?!"

"You sleep like a rock when I even try to shake you." she said, "So hitting you was the only way."

"You know one day I will still be asleep because you'll hit me so hard I'll end up in a coma!"

"EON?! IS TRINITY AWAKE?!" shouted her mother.

"Yeah she's finally awake!" Eon called down, "Come on, Trinity we gotta get ready for school."

"Yeah yeah, I'm dressing I'm dressing."

She went out of my room and I got dress into my private school uniform. Yup, I'm attending at the Spenser Academy, I'm 11 years old and pretty much this is the last of my first year attending. So I can't wait to get school over with and start off my summer vacation. As you can tell already, I'm a late sleeper, but only because I'm always writing so late at night. So everyday I go to school with dark circles underneath my eyes, at times my cousin say I look like a vampire.

Finally once I was done getting my uniform on. I walk down the stairs with my backpack on and sat at the kitchen table. "Staying up late again huh?" said my aunt.

"You know I can't help it." I said as I started eating the pancakes she made for us.

"Seriously? Grey pants again? Why can't you wear a skirt like every girl at the academy?"

"I hate skirts. They provide drafts, it's easy access, and I just not all that comfortable to me. Would you like me to say more why I don't like skirts?"

"Alright alright, you be you."

...

Eon practically had to drag me out of the house so we can get to school. Since it's so near we can walk it. I perfer to ride my skates but she's against it because it's not lady like. "Come on, Trinity! Quit lagging!"

"Alright, geez give me a break it's the last day of school."

Before I could even get onto the sidewalk all of a sudden I got hit in the face by an envelope! "What the hell?!" I said as I peeled it off and see an owl flew right past me and land on one of our tree's branches. "Weird but hey owls always appear around Salem." I said, "What the hell is this?"

I looked at the front of the envelope and I see that it's addressed to me. I turn it over and I see that it's sealed by a red wax with an H in the middle. "Who's it from?" asked Eon.

"No idea."

"Well come on you can open it on the way to school. We're gonna be late."

"Oh my gosh Eon it's the last day of school! Just chill!"

Since we pretty much had to get going I open it and read it on the way. Honestly the more I read the more I laughed as I said, "Okay either someone has gone mad or has a pretty good imagination."

"Why?" said Eon, "What does it say?"

"You're invited to attend at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, tch what a joke."

The moment we got to school I threw it in the trash. Whoever sent that knows me, I think I have some ideas who might've sent that for a little laugh. After all, I'm considered as a strange and odd person at this school.

...

During lunch I sat with the only person I know here, which is my cousin Eon. "You look terrible." she said to me.

"Oh really? Is it because I work on my stories late at night? Or is it just the fact you punched me extra hard this morning?"

"Like I said, you're like a rock when you sleep."

"Tch, whatever."

Before I could even open my lunch all of a sudden something hit me in the face again! When I caught it in my hands it was another letter from that so called magic school. Everybody started talking and freaking out that there's an owl in here flying around. Then it finally landed right in front of me. "What the hell, owl?" I said, "Why are you bothering me?"

It looked down at the envelope to get me to read it.

"I know what it says and there's no such thing as magic."

"Are you really arguing to an owl?" said Eon.

"This owl thrown a letter at my face twice today! So no I'm not going to read it because Hogwarts don't exists!"

I tore it up and throw it in the trash. When I came back the owl was gone. "Tch, good ridance."

...

Math was god awfully boring. Instead of paying attention to the teacher's lecture I decided to close my eyes to get at least some shut eye. Until all of a sudden I've felt that familiar smack of the letter from Hogwarts. Everyone gasp or some of the girls here screamed because of this owl that's sitting on top of my desk. I looked at it such displeasure as I said, "Seriously? Are you really going to bother me at the last day of school by giving me a letter that I'm invited to go to magic school?"

It nodded. I sighed as I open the letter and see where's the address to this magic school. I saw on the bottom that it said that its location is at Scottland. "Okay ha ha!" I said as I stand, "Alright class! Fess up and tell me who's idea was this?"

They all looked at me as if I was crazy. "Ms. Graves please take your owl out of this school." said my math teacher.

"Are you serious? This isn't my owl!"

It flew up to land on my shoulder. "... Alright owl, prove to me that this school exists and I might just consider it. But be forwarn, I'm very hard to convince."

It squak at me as if it said, I accept the challenge.

... (Day One)

This light brown and white owl still kept on sending me letters from hogwarts. But it always gives it to me by throwing it at my face. I swear I thought the last letter was going to give me a nose bleed. "Okay you dumb bird!" I said, "Sending me letters doesn't prove that magic exists! TRY AGAIN!"

"Trinity?" said my uncle who peered into my room, "You alright?"

"Uh-," I look at the open window where the owl was supposed to be sitting but isn't there anymore, "Yeah, back from work?"

"Yeah, I brought you another stuff animal."

He took out of his bag a stuffed plushie animal that's a owl. How ironic that it looks like the owl that's been throwing letters at my face. "Gee, Uncle Ven. Thank you so much I love it."

... (Day Two)

I decided to take a break from writing for a little bit and skate at the park for a while. When I've performed a grind on the metal rail all of a sudden I've gotten hit by a sudden gust of wind and was knocked off. Luckily I'm wearing protective gear but MAN THAT STILL HURT LIKE HELL!

I sat up to see that stupid owl sitting on the metal rail. "THAT DIDN"T PROVE ANYTHING! THAT WAS ALL NATURE'S DOING PAL!"

It facepalm itself with its own wing.

... (Day 3)

While trying to get some sleep, I've felt an something hit my head and split open. when I got up to see what I've realized it was an egg and I got yolk all over me. "You got to be kidding me." I said. I heard that familiar squak of the owl who's sitting on top of my dresser.

"I don't know how you got in here, but seriously?! An egg?! That's not magic you stupid bird! Now get out!"

I pointed at the window and all of a sudden it opened by itself. "...Did I?..." I looked back at the owl as it nod at me to answer my question. "...Oh I get it, you've been trying to piss me off until I've done something magical on my own. So you're not a stupid bird after all."

My door opened up as Eon came in. She looked at me so freaked out as she said, "Whoa, you're awake? Has the apocalyspe started?!"

"Oh ha ha, and don't get your hopes up that I'm starting to wake up on my own. This owl here just drop an egg on my head."

She looked at the owl sitting on the dresser, "You do realize my parents aren't going to let you keep the owl."

"I know that! This thing just kept on pissing me off until I've done something magical. By the way bird this letter says that this school is in the Scottland. There's no way I can move there, for one I don't have the money. Also I'm already attending at Spenser Academy."

It squak as it flew out the window. "Wow, I've should've told that to the owl long time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hagrid Will Explain Everything

It was weeks before school time starts, and I'm dreading that school is gonna start pretty soon. "I hate school," I said as I was sitting upside down on the couch watching T.V while typing my story at the same time.

"Hey Trinity," said Eon, "Mom is going to take us shopping for some new school supplies."

"Ugh! Does it had to be today we buy school supplies? I really don't want to start thinking about it."

"You already are by complaining. Turn off your computer and the T.V, so you can put on your shoes."

"You sound like your mother at times you know that?"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. My uncle heard it when he walked out of his office and look through the eye hole of the door. He open it while still having the chain lock on it as he said, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Graves. I'm looking for Trinity Graves, is she here?"

The dude sounds british, I thought. Oh man don't tell me.

"May I ask what's this about?" said uncle Ven.

"About her attending to Hogwarts. We've been sending letters that she's invited."

"Is that true, Trinity?"

"Yes," I said, "By the way that owl of yours throws them hard at my face enough that I thought I was gonna have a broken nose!"

My uncle let the giant hairy man in and close the door after him. Hell I nearly thought he was letting in a bear at first! "Never in my life have I seen a witch sit upside down." said the hairy man.

"A witch?" said uncle Ven.

"You've never even told them about the letters, have you?" he asked me.

"Nah, I actually thought Hogwarts wasn't real. Until that stupid owl pissed me off enough that I actually open an window without even touching it. So I practiced levitation."

"Really? Show me."

"Very well then."

I looked at the remote that controls the T.V and press the off button. I even close my computer without touching it. Uncle Ven and Eon was so surprised what I just did. "The most fun part is when I can actually levitate myself a few inches off the ground." I mentioned to him, "So what's your name?"

"You can call me Hagrid. I'm sent here because you told our Owl, name Nova, that you can't go to Hogwarts because it's in the UK. You don't actually have to worry about that because you can transport over there by using the Floo Network, but the closest you can get over is Diagon Alley. For now, I'll be your escort to Diagon Alley."

"Whoa whoa whoa." said uncle Ven, "This doesn't make sense." Finally my aunt, Nunnally came down as she said, "Eon, is Trinity ready?" She saw Hagrid sitting at the couch chair then she looked at me, "Trinity sit right!"

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I turn myself to sit properly.

"I'm sorry sir, who might you be?" she asked him.

He said, "Rubeus Hagrid, ma'am. I'm here to explain about the letters we've been sending to Trinity. You see we are a school of gifted wizards and witches. Trinity here is one of them, and we want her to attend to Hogwarts so she can practice magic properly and learn the rules of magic."

"That's a joke right? Trinity can't do magic." she said.

"Trinity, if you don't mind."

I snap my fingers and lifted up the coffee table. I made her gasp in fright but I quickly put it down. "When could you do that?" she asked me.

"Since that owl kept on hitting my face with a letter from Hogwarts."

"I know this may be difficult for Muggles." said Hagrid.

"Muggles?" I said.

"Non-magical beings." he explained.

"Aww dude that's just racist, just call them my guardians."

"Okay, this is difficult for guardians to take who don't know about magic. Because you the guardians share thatbond to keep near to who you take care of. But I assure you, Trinity will recieve the care from Hogwarts, I'll make sure of that."

"...And this is all because she needs to go right?" said Eon, "They will teach her how to control her powers in the best use?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you need to watch her. She likes to laze around a lot so if she's late to class it's probably because she's still in bed asleep. In order to wake her up you have to hit her head."

"Eon! If he punches me in the head then I'll really go into a coma!"

"True, just slap her awake I guess."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Suddenly Hagrid laughed as he said, "I will put note to that, Ms. Eon."

"When will you escort her?" asked Uncle Ven, "To Hogwarts?"

"This minute actually, I'm going to show her Diagon Alley and have her buy the list of items she needs for her classes."

"How much will it cost?" asked Auntie Nunnally.

"You don't need to worry about that. She has a vault at the bank of Gringotts. Her parents have money already saved up for her."

My eyes widen in shock when he mentioned something about my parents. "My, parents?" I said, "They were witches and wizards?"

"Indeed, Trinity."

"No." said my Uncle Ven all of a sudden, "I don't want my niece go to Hogwarts. I thought I recognize that name before, long time ago. My brother, Majeh, went to Hogwarts and I've never heard from him again. Now you expect us to just let you take Trinity without knowing if she'll be safe?"

"Yes, it's a mystery to us all what happened to Trinity's parents, but I assure you she'll won't share that same fate."

Ven came over to sit beside me as he said, "Listen to me Trinity. Write to us everyday how you're doing. Don't not lose contact with us like your father."

"I'll won't." I said, "Besides I always write, it shouldn't be too hard to write to you."

He hugged me and said, "Go on then, pack up your things."

...

I think it was more hard for them to see me leave than for me. For one I'm excited to go and see what's this school is like, but also I'm a bit worried to meet all these other magical beings. How do I know they're not just like any other human being? Will they look at me as a freak? That one strange magical being that won't be considered as an equal?"

I guess I'll won't find out until we get there. Right now Hagrid and I are flying over seas on his magical motorcycle with a sidecar. All I could think of right now of how when Batman rode a motorcycle with a sidecar so Robin could sit by his side. During the ride I asked Hagrid, "So I'm guessing that means you're a wizard huh?"

"Hmm? Yes as matter of fact I am, but I'm half human and half giant."

"I was wondering why you're as big as Killer Croc."

"As who?"

"Never mind he's just a character from a comic."

In no time we've arrived in Diagon Alley. How could I tell? Well probably because I see a bunch of people wearing strange clothes. Then again, I've never been to the UK. When we landed, we were in front of a hotel. "Let's unwind first then I'll take you to Gringotts."

"Have you ever met my parents?"

"A couple of times with your father. I know your mother more since she would pop by a visit while our stay at Hogwarts. But your father was always mysterious, always kept to himself. As a matter of fact you look kind of like him. short jet black hair with ice cold blue eyes."

"Thank you, I've always like my looks."

"You're mother's personality you definitely do have. Only she would sit upside down on a sofa."

"That's good to know."

As we went inside and Hagrid checked us in, Hagrid lead me to my room. He said, "I'll come back for you in 10 minutes."

"Kay."

I went into my room and take in my surroundings. There are some paintings in here that are moving within the images. "Okay that is freaky." I said. I tried looking for a T.V in here but I see none. "Dammit! These wizards are so primitive."

When I opened a window all of a sudden that same owl called Nova flew in here. It landed on the dresser as it squawk at me. "What you doing here you stupid bird?" I walk over to it as it let me pet it. Surprisingly it pushed its head against my hand. "Alright then Nova. I shall consider you as my first friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Vault and The Wand (People Are Strange by The Doors)

As we walk down the streets all these people looked at me all weird. I gave them the same look but I see that the feeling is mutual. Even Nova who's sitting on my shoulder is giving them a look. I asked Hagrid, "Uhh, hey Hagrid. Is it me or does some of these people look at me as if I'm an alien?... Wait let me rephrase that." In a way I am since I'm from America.

Hagrid said, "I forgot to mention, that you're parents are quite known. They were one of the highest ranks in the Ministry of Magic. You can say they were a pillar that kept the magic world in order. So one day everyone hoped that once you're up in age, you can rebuild your family's pillar and help this world of magic."

"Sweet, in a way I'll be pretty much the magic version of Batman."

"Of who?"

"Never mind. Geez you guys are so shut out from the real world."

We entered into this huge bank of Gringotts. I was surprised that it was run by little ugly looking elves in suits. "So this bank is run by elves."

"Shhh! Don't call them elves! They're goblins."

"Huh, I expected a goblin to look green."

"That's only the mutated goblins."

"Huh, now I know, awesome."

We walk up all the way to the front high desk as Hagrid said to him, "We need to go to the Grave's vault to withdrawal out some money for Trinity Graves."

The goblin looked at him then over his desk to look down at me. "Just finally living up to her family's legacy, eh?"

"I guess." I said.

"Hmph. Follow me."

We followed him to the back to this dark but lighted up looking cave. In front of us is this sort of mechanic roller coaster ride. "Oh man, this should be fun." I said as I smiled. Once we got on the ride was start up by the goblin and leading us fast down past the vaults. My family's vault is smacked down right to the very bottom. of the cave.

It's so dark down here. Just like... in my dream. The lights suddenly came on by these small flames. There are at least five vaults down here that I can see. Each one has a name above them. There's a Igarashi, Seraph, Hellsing, and Flamel family vaults. Right in between Hellsing and Flamel is my family vault, the Graves.

The goblin open my vault and once we've stepped inside. IT WAS HUGE! "Holy wow!" I said. "My parents were the big times huh?" There was so much gold, silver coins, and other things in here.

"Yes indeed." said Hagrid, "You'll probably need just enough to get you through seven years of Hogwarts. Until you turn 18 you'll be able to contribute to the magic world."

"I'll start off small for now." I said, "I've already got my human future plans."

"Human future plans?"

"In other words I'm going to finish every story I've started and publish them. I'm a book kind of gal and I've dreamed about everyone reading my great works. No matter how Muggle is sounds to you but I'm still going to complete that dream. Once that's done, I'm going to become the greatest witch you'll ever see. Rebuild that pillar and take my rightful place in the Ministry of Magic."

Hagrid smiled under that big bushy beard of his as he said, "I'll make sure to never miss that day once it comes."

...

"You're going to need some books for the classes you're attending, a cauldron, a familiar pet-,"

"Yeah I think the familiar pet deal is covered." I said as I look at Nova sitting on my shoulder, "I'm taking Nova in." Nova Squawk in a happy tone.

"Well well well, I better tell the Owl Post that Ms. Nova will be your familiar from now on."

"So what else is on the list?" I tried looking at the piece of paper he has. He read the rest out loud, "A potion kit, and a wand. Let's get the rest first then the wand."

...

I've honestly been very excited to get a wand. All I could think in my head while we were getting these stuff was, come on come on let's go get the wand! Finally we went to the wand shop. Hagrid told me, "This is where you go on your own. I need to get a few things myself but I'll be back real quick."

"Kay," I said, "See you in a bit."

As I went in it seemed kind of stuffy in here. Bunch of dusty shelves with old looking small shoe boxes. Then this old man came to the front from organizing the shelves. He looked at me and smiled as he said, "Oh how I know you."

"It seems I'm pretty famous."

"Yes but you're not the first celebrity I've seen today."

"Oh yeah? Who else?"

"Mr. Harry Potter came by and received his wand. Five hours ago."

"Harry Potter? Who's he?"

"You really don't know?"

"I've been kind of cut off from the magic world for 11 years, so yeah I really don't know much about famous magical people except Merlin, Morgana, and Nicholas Flamel."

He chuckled as he said, "You know, Harry Potter is the same. You two should meet. You both may find your stories quite similar."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. So since you already know me, what's your name, wizard?"

"I'm Garrick Ollivander. Just call me Mr. Ollivander."

"I'll call you Olli for short. Saying Mr. Ollivander is a mouth full. Don't you think?"

"I think I'll accept that. Right, now to find the wand that will choose you."

"Wands can choose?"

"Yes, they're always suppose to find someone who will be best suited. The way how you look to me I say- what?"

Suddenly different kind of items appeared around me. Such as long thin sticks of wood, feathers, liquids, and actual elements. "Uh, Olli? What's up these things?"

One of the sticks carved itself and turned into black while being painted with designs of ice cold blue. A white feather merge with it as it disappeared, along with the element of water, and finally this green looking liquid that coat it to make it more polished. The ice cold blue designs still stand out its color so I'm guessing that green liquid was something quite magical. As it floated into my hand all the items went back to its rightful place.

"What just happened?" I asked Olli.

"Merlin's beard, I've haven't seen anything like it." he said as he came over as he held out his hands so I can let him take a look at it. Once he observed it I asked him, "What does it mean though?"

"It means, no wand in these boxes matched you. So the items themselves made a wand that would suit you."

"...Cool, um... so what's it made of?"

"Wood from the Tree of Nemo, the core is feather of an celestial being, water from Pool of Tears, and very powerful healing magic from the kingdom of fairies."

"The Tree of Nemo? Who's Nemo?"

"Nobody, in Latin Nemo means no man or no one. The legend of the Tree of Nemo has been told to all magical beings for centuries, Because there was a special black tree that holds all sorts of magical powers but nobody knows who's planted or where it came from. Since it was the only tree in its species, we called it the Tree of Nemo."

"Wow, now that's a story I would like to write about. So what do you mean the core of this wand is a feather from a celestial being? You mean like an angel?"

"Correct."

"Huh, now I know angels are really real. Okay so Pool of Tears, isn't that like a Wonderland thing?"

"Heh heh heh, you read a lot of books don't you?"

"Like almost everyday, if I'm not reading I'm writing. Wait a sec are you saying that Wonderland is real?"

"Sir Lewis Carroll is a gifted wizard but he's got quite the imagination. He actually visited Wonderland with his daughter, Alice."

"Ahhh, now everything makes sense.

"So that green liquid stuff is healing magic?"

"It's a potion brewed by advanced fairy magic. Now matter how broken your wand will be it can mend itself back together, even wounds on a human being."

"Wow, this is so cool. So how much do I owe you?"

"For that kind of wand it's worth fortunes. But I'll give it to as a gift, no charge."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ms. Graves. Use it well."

"Thank you Olli." I turned from him and was about to walk away until I saw one of those wand holders. "Hey, how much are those?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Boy Who Lived And The Girl Who Disappeared

I went out of the shop with my brand new wand and brand new wand holder. Down I street I seeing Hagrid walking over here with a boy who looks about my age. When we walked up to me Hagrid asked me, "So you've got your new wand?"

"Yes, sir." I showed him my wand.

"Now that's a wand I've never seen before. Oh, by the way I would you like you to meet Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

I looked at him as he held out his hand to me and smile. "Like he said, I'm Harry. What's yours?" So this is Harry Potter. He seems... How do I put it?... Innocent? I just smile back and shook his hand as I said, "I'm Trinity Graves. What does Hagrid mean that you're the boy who lived?"

"Oh, about time someone doesn't know about me. You see my parents were killed by an evil and powerful wizard."

"By who if you don't mind me asking?"

He leaned it close to me so speak in a whisper so only I can hear. He said, "He's the one who should not be named but by you know who."

"... Yeah that still doesn't answer my question but I can take a hint that you don't know either. But I really do see why Olli would say our stories are quite similar

"Olli?"

"Oh that wand maker I've met inside the wand shop, Garrick Ollivander I believe. He told me I'm the second celebrity he met today. He mentioned about you."

"What are you famous for?"

"From what everyone tells me I'm the kid of a powerful family in the magic world. My parents disappeared on me since birth. No one knows that they're alive or dead, not even me. So everyone hopes that I'll one day take my parent's place in the Ministry of Magic."

I've just noticed something on Harry's forehead, what is that? "Hey, uh, what's that on your forehead?"

"Hmm? oh this?" He pulled up his dark brown bangs and showed his lightening shaped scar.

"Oh, that's kind of cool. How did you got it?"

"From the wizard who killed my parents. He give me was a scar."

"Man, I'm very sorry what happened to you. How young were you when you died?"

"Since birth."

"...Yeah, I can see why our stories are similar. Except yours is much more tragic than mine."

"Alright you two." said Hagrid, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I said.

"Same here." said Harry.

"Follow me then, I'll take you both to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Does it live up to its name?" I asked.

"It's just a pub, it's family environment. Come along you two."

We looked at each other and followed him. "Your voice sounds weird." said Harry.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the accent. I'm American, I lived in Salem for eleven years. I was attending at Spenser Academy. Funny thing is Salem is full of legends about magic. They're mostly known about their witch trials though."

"Salem became a very unsafe to live in." said Hagrid, "For anyone back in the day because Muggles suspected their own to be witches or wizards. They execute anyone who's suspected to be involved in magic.

"After the years that have passed. The headmaster was very surprised to hear that you were living in Salem all this time."

"Who's the headmaster, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Professor Albus Dumbeldor. He did his very best to find you, Ms. Graves."

"Trinity will suffice."

"Right, sorry. But both of you are very important to the wizarding world.

Harry and I looked at each other, and I know that we are thinking the same thing. We might actually become best friends.

...

It was already night time and everyone was asleep. So I took the opportunity to skate around the magical garden that's inside the hotel. It's quite huge and there's plenty of space to skate. When I was about to do this neat trick to jump on the stone bench. Suddenly Harry walked in front of me out of nowhere, and I bump into him as we fell together.

"Ow!" said Harry as I said the same thing too. "Yup, ow. Hello pain." We sat up and I saw that I've made a cut on his left arm. "Oh, sorry man, but you came out of nowhere." When I helped him up I've realized I've touched his cut with my own that's in my right palm.

"Ah sorry again." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well since our blood have been mixed because of our tiny wounds. We've just accidently became blood brother and sister."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, why hello brother. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, nothing really hurts. The cut stings a little but that's all. What were you doing in here?"

"Skating. I like to roller blade when I want to feel I'm riding the wind. Have you ever roller blade before?"

"No, my aunt and uncle don't really let me have those sort of things."

"They're worried that you may fall or something?"

"No, they don't like to give me anything. They're cruel and strict, never even told me about the world of magic nor how my real parents died."

"Ah, one of those humans. Sorry about that, brother. Well here, try them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm cereal. come on man you gotta feel the fun somehow."

I took them off and help him put them on his feet. "Okay, now I'm going to help you get through this. You just need balance and confidence."

I held his hand as I help him steady himself standing on the roller blades. "Take your time, step by step." He started with the walking then I told him to use the wheels so he can glide on the ground. Finally he was getting the hang of it. "Alright! You're doing it Harry!" I said.

"I'm skating! Wow! Whoa!"

I caught him when he slipped. He smiled as he said, "Thanks sister."

"Anytime brother."

...

Harry and I were following Hagrid to the train station while pushing our heavy loaded luggage on these trolleys. Nova is sitting on my shoulder and Harry's owl name, Hedwig is in its proper cage. For sure I know Nova here wouldn't like that. I can tell this owl is a free bird, just like me.

"Alright this is where I leave you two." said Hagrid, "Here are your tickets." He gave us the train tickets as I asked him, "I'm guessing you're in a hurry to be somewhere?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Professor Dumbledor wants to see me as soon as possible." he place his hand where his heart is as if that's the reason why.

"I'll see you both there at Hogsmeade."

He took off. "Do you know what was that about, Harry?" I asked him. He shook his head while he was reading the ticket. He said, "This can't be right."

"Why?" I said.

"This say's this ticket is to platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing."

"Probably because it's meant to be hidden from other humans who are not exactly like us."

"Why don't you call them Muggles?"

"Because that's just racist dude. Come on before we actually miss the train."

We got down to the station where everyone was boarding into their trains. Since we couldn't find anywhere that said platform 9 3/4, Harry took a chance to ask a conductor. He immediately though we were joking so he walked away. "Geez, we're just two kids trying to find our school's train."

"Come on, let's keep looking." said Harry, "Hey, look over there!"

He pointed at these red headed kids who were pushing their trolleys of luggage like ours. "Let's follow them I guess." I said. We follow them to the point where they stop at a pillar between 9 and 10. This one twin ran with his trolley towards the pillar and ghost into it.

"Holy freak." I said, "So that's where 9 3/4 is, come on brother."

"Excuse me." said Harry to the red haired woman, "Could you tell us... how to get through?"

"Oh not to worry dear. You just run right through it, it's Ron's first time as well."

"Alright then, sounds easy enough." I said, "See you on the other side, brother." I ran as I pick up speed then jump onto the bottom rail of the trolley as I skated right through. Nova kind of freaked and peck the side of my head. "Ow ow ow! It's okay Nova! We're here!"

Harry came through the pillar so excited about the whole thing. "Look, brother. The train to Hogwarts." I pointed at this awesome looking train.

"Wow! We're gonna sit together right, Trinity?"

"Tch, you know it, Harry."

We took our stuff to the people where they can put the luggage onto the train and we went inside to pick a room to sit in. "Man oh man." I said, "This is going to be awesome!"

"I've been meaning to ask you, Trinity."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your owl?"

"Nova? Oh this one flew over to Salem and throw at least four letter from Hogwarts at my face. I swear I thought my nose was bleeding after those four. But I told her to prove to me that magic was real. She did by making me angry enough to actually do something magical on my own. Even though she was from the owl post and all, I ended up adopting her because she wouldn't leave my side. In other words she's my first friend of the magic world."

"That's brilliant. Did you ever found out what happened to your real parents?"

"...No, apparently no one does. Not even my own family. All they told me is that my father told them to take care of me. The only thing he left behind for me is this."

I showed him the ring I wear on my wedding finger. It's a silver band with a cold dark blue crest in the middle. "I can only assume it's our family's crest. All my uncle could tell me about him that he's a great man. That his heart was always in the right place."

"Think they might be alive?"

"I don't know. But I rather not hope and be disappointed in the end."

The train started moving as we begin our travel to Hogsmeade. Then our attention to the red haired boy from earlier when he came to our door. He said, "Hey, mind of if I sit with you guys? Every where is full."

"Sure." I said.

"Not at all." said Harry.

He smiled as he came in and sit down next to Harry. "Thanks, I'm Ron Weasley by the way, and you two?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Trinity Graves."

He looked at us in shock. "Blimey, I'm sitting down with two famous people in the wizarding world."

"Oh dear, another fan." I said.

"What have you heard?" asked Harry.

"Well that you're the boy who lived from you-know-who, and you're the girl who disappeared from the wizarding world along with your parents. But here you both are, alive and well."

"Pretty much." I said.

Suddenly this lady came to our door with this cart full of sweets. "Anything from the cart sweeties?" she asked.

"Do you have any soda products?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. You like Muggle products?"

"...Human products actually. If there was a green jelly orb that tastes of green apples, and make your tongue glow in the dark then I'll buy that alien product."

"Oh you mean the Green Glow Jelly orbs?"

"...I was joking... But yeah I'll have that along with a coca-cola."

...

We were just snacking on these magical sweets. "Oh man this is so good." I said while I was still eating this huge green orb.

While I was snacking on it I suddenly heard my ringtone going off. It was playing my favorite song, The Edge by Tonight Alive. "What's that?" said Ron.

"It's my phone." I said as I answered the call, "Yo?" I said.

"Trinity?" said my uncle, "Hey honey I got your letter."

"Ah, I knew I could count on Nova to give it to you."

"How are you? Really?"

"I'm doing great, uncle Ven. I actually made some new friends. Right now we're on the train to Hogwarts. Can't wait to see what it's like."

"Kay, Nunnally wants to talk to you."

He passed the phone to her as I heard her voice, "Trinity? Baby?"

"Hey auntie Nunnally. How's things going back at home?"

"It's been quiet since you've left."

"Ah, I bet you've missed the sound of me typing every night."

"Now you better not type so late at night over there."

"I'll try to resist, auntie Nunnally."

"Eon would like to talk to you now. Here Eon."

Eon was now talking to me as she said, "Hey, Trinity. I'm surprised to here you. Did Hagrid punch you in the head to wake you up?"

"Ha ha, no he didn't. Actually he shook the bed that I thought we were having an earthquake for a second."

"Well that's one way to wake you up... I miss you already surprisingly."

"It's lonely without me huh?"

"...Not really but still. I miss you, stupid."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. "I miss you too, idiot."

"Oh, my dad wants to talk to you now."

She past the phone back to him and my uncle said, "Now Trinity, please keep your promise to me. Write everyday to let us know you're alright."

"You know me uncle Ven. I always keep my promise."

"Okay... I love you Trinity, so does your aunt and cousin."

"Love you all too. Bye."

We hanged up as this light brown haired girl came up to me and said, "Is that a Muggle phone?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah?"

"We're not allowed to bring Muggle electronics on Hogsmeade."

"Well, Ms.-,"

"Hermonie Granger."

"... Ms. Granger. This is my phone and I was talking to my family. You see this is the first time I've ever been away from them and I kept a promise to keep in contact with them no matter what."

"...Sorry." she said, "You're a friend of Harry's?"

"More than that. We're blood brother and sister. The names Trinity Graves by the way."

"I thought you might be. Sorry about earlier it's just, there's rules you know."

"Well thank you for warning me then. I gotta hide this phone from everyone else from taking it away from me because of those rules."

She smiled slightly and walked away. "Man, I know for sure she's going to be the life of the party."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sorting

We were already in our robes to prepare for what I hear, a sorting. From what I know so far we're being sorted into four individual houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We're all nervous who will be put into these individual houses. Even though I'm nervous, I'm really excited.

Hagrid was the one who met up with us first timers here. We all had to sail in boats to across to this huge castle that's called Hogwarts. "Oh man I'm going to have some fun here." I said. I look down at the dark water as suddenly I had some flashbacks about the dream I would have in some nights. I wonder if it was these waters I was dreaming about?

"You okay, sister?" said Harry.

"Hmm? Yeah yeah, I'm okay. Just excited to already be inside that huge castle."

"It looks wonderful doesn't it?"

"Absolutely."

We got off the boats and head inside the castle. A lot of the students here were looking at us. We must be more famous than we thought. "I don't like it when people stare." said Harry.

"Don't worry, brother." I said, "They're probably not use to see an American like me."

He chuckled and we all stopped because this old witch looking lady name, McGonagall came up to us. Explaining that we will be sorted soon and talking about house points. She left for a moment and all of a sudden this blonde headed boy said, "So it's true. Harry Potter and Trinity Graves is with us."

He walked over to us, "The names Draco, Malfoy." Ron suddenly snickered as he looked at Ron with such annoyance, "You think my name is funny? What do I have here before me? Red hair, a hand-me down robe. You must be a Weasley"

I snap my fingers in front of his face to get his attention, "Now that I have your attention, Malf, you should treat your students with the utmost respect. After all, you'll find yourself very alone if you keep that attitude."

He had no words to say back to me. Professor McGonagall came back to lead us to the great hall. All the senior students are sitting at their tables just waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. When I look up there were dark clouds with all these floating litted candles. Up ahead were I believe the teachers of this school, one old man interested me the most, I can tell that he's the headmaster.

After he said a few announcements, Hermione Granger was the first to be sorted by the talking wizard hat, she was place in Gryffindor. Malf was placed in Slytherin and I heard Ron said, "Wizards and witches always go bad in the house of Slytherin." Hmm, Slytherin must have a bad history then.

Ron was placed in Gryffindor as well, and Harry was too but only because he choose to go to Gryffindor. Finally my name was called up by McGonagall, "Trinity Graves!"

Everyone started whispering. When I came up and sat down on the stool for the sorting hat to be placed on my head. He said, "Trinity Graves. The daughter of Majeh Graves and Serenity McGinnis. Would like to be place in the house they went to? Live up to their legacy? Rebuild the pillar that held the wizarding world together? Is that what you would like to do in their honor?"

I look at Harry, my blood brother, as I see it in his eyes that he wants me to choose Gryffindor. I looked away and looked at everyone before me as I said, "... I want to shape the wizarding world into a better realm. Until then, I will become the greatest witch that anyone will ever see. So yes, place me in the same house my parents went, but I shall achieve my success in my own way. Just because my parents are gone, doesn't mean they decide my future."

"...Then there's no question about it. RAVENCLAW!" Harry and I shared the same exchanges. We were both surprised that it was the house of Ravenclaw that my parents were placed in. I got off the stool and went over to the empty seats table of Ravenclaw. People introduce themselves and were happy to have me in their house.

Looks like I'm going to have expect great things from Ravenclaw.

...

While we were all setting into our common rooms. A girl with black long hair with violet eyes came up to me, while I was unpacking. She's oriental looking with white marble skin that you would expect her to be a vampire. Well she got my attention by just calling my name, "Trinity Graves right?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Shiro Igarashi. My family worked with yours long time ago."

Oh, I've seen her family's vault along with mine back at Gringotts. "Nice to meet you Shiro." we shook hands. "So, I guess your family and mine are friends or something?"

"Something like that, from what my parents told me is that they had a complicated relationship. So it's true? You're going to come to rebuild your family name?"

"Well I don't see why not. But I'm still going to achieve my own dreams."

"That is?"

"Becoming a great writer. I like to write stories.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to make my own music on many different Muggle instruments and magical instruments."

"Don't."

"Sorry?"

"Don't say Muggle in my presence. It's an ugly word and awfully racist."

"Sorry, I've never knew it was offensive to you."

"Well now you know."

"... May we be friends?" she asked, "My family talks great things about the Graves. I've was always interested to meet... you. The girl who disappeared."

I smirked as I said, "Sure, why not. But call me Trinity."

...

I open my eyes to find myself in the dark water again. Above me was light coming from the sun. But I can never get up to the surface. I've tried a billion times but I just couldn't. This time is different. I've felt hands actually pulling on my robe. They drag me deeper down into darkness, until finally I woke with a pecking pain repeatedly against my head.

Nova was the one waking me up from my deep slumber. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. OW! OKAY STOP IT I'M AWAKE!"

"Trinity?" said Shiro walking over to me. I sat up as I yawned and said, "Sup, Shiro?"

"We got to go to potions class. Professor Snap doesn't like students to be late."

"I'm pretty sure no professor likes a student late. Alright Nova, get off my head so I can get dress."

I got dress into my Ravenclaw uniform, and put on my rollerblades to skate to class but I didn't go far from Shiro. "What are those?" she asked me.

"You don't know about rollerblades too? Man the wizarding world sure has you guys shut out from the human world."

I suddenly hear laughter up ahead. I see two Slytherin students bullying a Ravenclaw student. "Geez, Slytherins are dicks." I said as I went at them fast and push them down. "Now the odds are even dick wads." I said to them. One look at me and they ran off.

I look at the guy who was being bullied and I asked him, "You okay man?" He nodde, "Hi, I'm Trinity Graves, and you are?" I held out my hand to him for a shake, and he took it as he said, "I'm Riddick Flamel."

"Like the Flamel family?"

"Yes, we're a powerful family."

"I'm surprised those stupid kids don't know who you are."

"You're Riddick Flamel?" said Shiro when she caught up to us, "So your family finally let you out huh?"

"Hello Ms. Igarashi, and yes they finally agreed that I should attend to Hogwarts."

"Hmm," I said, "Okay let me guess. You're a sheltered kid right?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh I know you are. You got the look." He's got dark brown hair with grey cool eyes going on. "So where were you going, Riddick?"

"Potions class, the one that Professor Snap is teaching I believe."

"Oh how funny is that, so are we. Come on then, let's all go together."

We went our way to potions class. Then Riddick asked me, "What are those you have on your feet?"

"(Sigh), you too? Geez not even Spenser Academy have students that sheltered."

They both gasp as Shiro said, "You went to Spenser Academy?"

"In Salem?" said Riddick.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Spenser Academy had a dangerous coven attending there." said Shiro, "We're just surprised that it's a coincidence that you went there."

"...A coven huh? Looks like you two are going to have to tell me about that later."

...

As we arrived in class we seated together. I took off my skates and put on my regular shoes. "Aren't you suppose to wear a skirt?" asked Shiro when she noticed I was wearing jeans.

"Tch, don't get me started."

Finally that dark looking Professor Snap came in as he told us what we shouldn't do during class. Never in my life have I met a teacher so strict. Yeah sure there are strict teachers in regular schools, but man this one takes the cake. When I drifted a little while he was talking about potions he called my name. "Ms. Graves!"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"How is it that you can high scores in Spenser Academy and not bother, to pay attention here?"

"Riddle me this, I'm a story you would love to read but not be told by anyone else, what is it?"

"Do not give me riddles, Ms. Graves."

"Can't figure out the answer, teach? It's really obvious. Want me to give you hint?"

"5 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, Ms. Graves."

"... It's spoilers Mr. Snape. I don't like people explaining things to me when I like to solve problems on my own. Now if you'll please continue and not waste a second on me while on other student's precious times."

He didn't say anything to me after that. He just continued on with the lecture. "You are too brave for your own good, Trinity." whispered Riddick.

"Why thank you, I do try my best."


End file.
